Frougie's Tale
by poupy1979
Summary: "I am Frougie, a Blood Elf descending from a long line of the Sindorai elves. I was born in the outskirts of the glamorous Silvermoon city located at the top north of the Eastern Kingdoms.
1. Prologue & Background

Frougie was born 14 years before the second coming of the burning legion and the assault on Silvermoon city. Her father is a simple talented mage that never was interested in reaching high ranks among the Kin Tor; he preferred a stable family life.  
He dedicated his life in running a small alchemy shop & raising his 2 daughters, Frougie & Drougie. He was not an exotic tradesman although sometimes he wondered throughout different lands to acquire various special ingredients; but  
usually those travels were not self-initiated but due to a special trade request that would yield good profits. Most of the days his wares were nothing out the usual that can be found in any of the thousand shops across the eastern kingdoms.

Her Mother "Talia" is a talented herbalist and a devoted house wife. She had a small garden with various herbs needed to run her husband's alchemy shop; her herbalist talents enabled her to farm resourcefully as possible and reaping healthy herbs. The  
house was always filled with beautiful flowers and glamorous herbs; and what they lacked in value, the taste surely made up for it.

Drougie is the younger sister, with an age difference of 4 years. She is considered to be the troublemaker and funny prankster in the family; from the early years, Drou was in tune with the animals around her in Eversong Forest. It seemed that she had  
some sort of unseen bond with different animals and could communicate with them in some sort of unspoken language. Due to her bond with the animals, she was inclined to the path of hunters and rangers; and it was obvious that such decision was the  
best fit for her.

Frougie was not interested in arcane nor magic, that her race were familiar with; but rather attracted to melee weapons, acrobatic agility and close range fighting. However, her father kept advising her to join the mages as it's the prestigious sect of  
elves, and not to mention the competitive advantage blood elves had that kept them allied with the horde. He wanted her to achieve what he couldn't in the Kin Tor ranks. She enlisted in the Rogue guild and got accepted in the induction program.  
On the other hand what she followed her father in, was the fascination in Alchemy; since she was an infant her father used to take her to his shop and teach her several potions and materials while he was working. Frougie also followed the path  
of herbalism from her mother, as she was accustomed to be around intriguing flowers and plants. 


	2. A Rogue's Path

Beginning her induction program, Frougie prepares her travel equipment and says farewell to her family;

"Father I know you are not too delighted about me joining the Rogue path, but I think this is where my heart is. Besides fighting to uphold our Sindorai race is something I honor; I have taken the theoretical program with in Silvermoon city and they are found of my potential".

"My dear Frou, I don't want you to be something you don't like, but front line combat is a dangerous lifestyle. You can always benefit our race in various ways. In our nature, arcane magic is in tuned to us, that's why being a mage will grant you a prestigious path"

But Frougie had her mind and heart set on the path she was going to purse. She hugged her father & mother and then Drougie jumped out of her room running at her to say with laughable style "I know you will kick all of their assess, Frou"

She met the training officer at Silvermoon city entrance, signed the induction contract, and received her entitled equipment. A small bag containing a pair of daggers, a sword, 2 healing potions and 3 rations of bread. "Thank you very much, I am so excited to start adventuring and join the Rogues" Frougie said. But the officer gave no emotion or any facial expression that could satisfy Frougie's excitement; apparently he witnessed too many of this event where young clueless elves willing to risk their lives. But he managed to provide a simple advice in a monotonic voice, "Just be careful about what's around you and try to see what you step on. Not all that lingers here can actually die!" Frougie tried to get a grip of her excitement and stay focused, she knew behind his cold words are genuine care and that the maybe the trainer had seen too many injured or dead novice elves that didn't make beyond the induction; and such made it hard for him. Hence, Frougie started to explore Eversong forest and the surrounding areas to accomplish her rogue training quests; her commitment was soon noticed as she exceled in accomplishing quest after another with precision, that in the end she was rewarded an acceptance in the Blood elves rogue guild.

One year has passed since Frougie departed her home, and now she was a level 12 Rogue; finally returning to Silvermoon city, after all the hard quests and fights. Her progress was reported to the rogue council; whom wanted to honor her remarkable speedy progression and skills. But first Frou needed to go home and rest a while before meeting with the council. Frou was ecstatic that she would finally go back home and see her family, and tell them all about her adventures, fights and stories of weird encounters. She felt that her family would be proud of her accomplishments specially Drougie as she always viewed Frou as an adventurer. However, all was not well as her father's health were in bad condition; he no longer had the energy to take proper care of the Alchemy shop which meant that finances were scarce. Several months after, Frougie's father passed away quietly in his sleep. The shop was closed for a while and then sold for an dissatisfactory sum of gold. Well it was just enough to make her mother get by in these harsh times.

Talia insisted that Frougie and Drougie would leave her and go peruse their lives and goals, she gathered her two daughters "no good will come staying with me, I have my garden and memories to keep me company. Frou you must know that your father was very proud of you, he always thought of you as strong and honorable. Drou you started to find your calling in life and that's why you must also leave. Drou you are the sweetheart of our family and your father knew you are passionate on life, so don't let sadness be a heavy baggage on your young heart"

A couple of months later the sisters went different routes following their class schooling. Frougie traveled to Undercity to see the great Sylvanas and to train under the hands of the Forsaken. Drougie, traveled to the Barrens as it's one of the founding areas for young hunter apprentices.


	3. Training & Progression

Arriving in Undercity, Frougie met with Sylvanas and she was captivated by her and the struggles with Arthas/Lich King. Frou saw Sylvanas as a role model and aspired to follow her guidance; and in return Sylvanas saw huge potential in her an didn't hold back any training efforts, tasks or quests. Frougie drowned herself in rogue schooling with utter commitment to the ways of the forsaken rogues. Quickly Frougie excelled and was able to climb the ranking steps in combat rogues. Her expertise was in the mastery of swords and daggers where she eviscerates her enemies with fast cuts. Reaching the next level, she was introduced in the specialty of poisons use. Brewing her own poisons to coat weapons and building vanish bombs; Frou was able to perform harder quests which required her to travel to the dangerous areas of Kalimdor & Eastern kingdoms.

Based on Sylvanas orders, Frou travelled to Tarren Mill camp and Hinterland area. She met a young blood elf paladin named "soltar". Quickly both of them were attracted to one another. Although paladins & rogues have different tasks, frou/soltar managed to organize and suit their tasks around each other. After a few months, Frougie founded her own guild "The Tricksters". It was a small guild that aimed at helping each other with quests, gear, professions and gold. No real recruitment activities took place as frou did prefer to keep the guild as small as possible so that each member will receive large amounts of attention and help.

A while later, Frougie settled in Tanaris, a great desert filled with pirates, rogues, and crazed animals and of course wild troll bands. In this area she got introduced to the Goblin race, and in the city she was confused about having both members of the Alliance & the Horde in the same town. But those were the goblin rules; they acted as neutral ally to both sides. One of their strict rules demanded that NO fighting or counters would occur in their cities. Frougie had learned that the hard way. She couldn't keep up with seeing alliance and not trying to ambush them; and when she did the Goblins presented a harsh punishment. Here Frougie started to realize that horde & alliance sometimes needed to work together to reach a common goal. She understood the relation wasn't a matter of black & white or Good & evil, it's more complicated.


End file.
